warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Avondpoot's Fanfictions/ Tweetalig/ Hertpoot's Profetie-Fawnpaw's Prophecy
Welkom! Deze fanfiction is tweetalig (Engels en Nederlands) en zal gaan over Fawnpoot/Hertpoot. Het bovenste verhaal is de engelse versie en het onderste de nederlandse. Engels zal eerder verschijnen dan Nederlands. Overzicht Boeken: Avondpoot's Fanfictions/ Verschijningsvolgorde boeken Veel leesplezier! Avondpoot (overleg) 22 nov 2016 19:41 (UTC) 'ENGELS' Allegiances 'ShadowClan ' Leader: ' Patchstar - Wise black tom with white patches and green eyes. '''Deputy: ' Thrushheart - Sandy grey tabby tom with brilliant, amber eyes. '''Medicine cat: Meadowleaf - Pretty sandy-colored she-cat with green eyes and white paws. Apprentice: Swallowpaw Warriors: Greyflower - Grey tabby she-cat.'' Apprentice: Willowpaw'' Rowanstream - Young, dark ginger she-cat. Chestnutclaw - Musculed dark ginger tom. Bluelily - Blue-grey she-cat with brilliant, silver eyes and a white tail top. Apprentice: Honeypaw Shadowrose - Black she-cat with yellow eyes and white legs. Ambernose - Brave amber tabby tom with green eyes and strong hindpaws. Apprentice: Lilypaw Cinderlily - Dark gray tabby she-cat with white patches. Nuteye - Cream tabby tom with pale amber eyes and sharp claws. Apprentice: Deerpaw Creamrose - Creamy-white she-cat with brown tabby stripes and white legs. Apprentice: Sprucepaw Apprentices: ' Swallowpaw - Black and white patched tom. Willowpaw - White and grey she-cat with green eyes. Honeypaw - Pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and tiny paws. Lilypaw - Patched brown tabby she-cat with cream spots. Deerpaw - Brown tabby tom with white spots on his back. Sprucepaw - Dark tabby tom with white patches and a black spot on his nose. '''Queens: ' Sandydust - Friendly cream and grey tabby she-cat. Kits: Echokit and Nettlekit Dawnlily - Pretty, dark tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a white underbelly. Kits: Fawnkit, Hawkkit and Snowkit 'Kits: ' Echokit - Brown and grey patched she-kit. Nettlekit - Dark tabby tom. Fawnkit - Cream she-kit with brown stripes. Hawkkit - Grey tabby tom. Snowkit - White tom with grey paws. '''Elders: Reednose - Black tom with white paws and a white spot near his eye. Aspenclaw - Brown tabby tom. 'WindClan' Leader: ' Brownstar - Cream-and-brown tabby she-cat with white splotches. '''Deputy: ' Finchheart - Grey tom. '''Medicine cat: Dewpetal - Cream she-cat. Warriors: Greyberry - Grey tabby tom with green eyes and black paws. Apprentice: Clawpaw Fawnleap - Grey and white tabby she-cat. Apprentice: Sandypaw Apprentices: Clawpaw - Black and brown patched tom with green eyes. Sandypaw - White she-cat with cream tabby patches. Queens: Snowflame - White and grey striped she-cat with brilliant, blue eyes. Kits: Dovekit and Dawnkit Kits: Dovekit - Brownish grey taby she-kit. Dawnkit - Cream and brown she-kit. Elders: Poppywing - Darkginger she-cat. 'ThunderClan' Leader: Brightstar - Grey and white patched tom. Apprentice: Bramblepaw Deputy: Berrysplash - Ginger and red patched tom. Medicine cat: Greenspots - Brown tabby she-cat with forest green eyes. Apprentice: Forestpaw Warriors: Stonefang - Grey tom. Apprentice: Mintpaw Leafspots - Brown and white patched she-cat. Apprentices: Forestpaw - Pale brown tabby she-cat with mintgreen eyes. Bramblepaw - Ginger tabby tom, Berrysplash' son. Queens: Crystalfrost - Grey she-cat, mother of Berrysplash' second litter. Kits: Brownkit and Meadowkit Kits: Brownkit - Brown tabby tom. Meadowkit - Pale brown she-kit with grey eyes. Elders: Amber-eye - Grey tabby she-cat with golden eyes and creamy-grey paws. 'RiverClan ' Leader: Minnowstar - Grey tom with brilliant, amber eyes. Deputy: Milkspots - White tom with creamy-brown splotches. Apprentice: Dustpaw Medicine cat: Wildstream - Hyperactive tabby she-cat with green eyes. Warriors: Forestclaw - Brown tabby tom. Apprentice: Silverpaw Snowymist - White she-cat with grey splotches. Willowfrost - Silver tabby and white spotted she-cat. Apprentice: Minnowpaw Apprentices: Dustpaw - Greyish tabby tom. Silverpaw - Silver she-cat with black tabby stripes. Minnowpaw - White she-cat with silver tabby patches. Queens: Hollyfrost - Grey she-cat with black and white patches, nursing Forestclaw's kits. Kits: Hollykit and Forestkit. Kits: Hollykit - Black and grey tabby she-kit with silver eyes. Forestkit - Brown tabby tomkit with green eyes. Elders: Roseleaf - Ginger tabby she-cat. Bouncetail - Grey tabby tom. Chapter 1 Fawnkit sighed. Looking at the herbs at her paws, she tried to remember them. "Moma, why do I have to learn herbs? There already is a medicine cat apprentice!" she squeeked. Dawnlily looked down at her with soft, blue eyes. "Patchstar wants all kits to learn herbs before they become apprentices." she explained. "Why? It's no fun! I want to be a warrior!" Fawnkit mewed. "You'll be thankfull when one of your Clanmates is hurt!" Fawnkit sighed again and looked down at her tiny paws. The sun was shining brightly through the leaves of the medicine den, forming yellow patches on the floor. "When will I be an apprentice, moma?" she asked her mother. "Soon." "I can't wait! I bet everybody will want to be mentor of me and Echokit!" "Oh, I bet the other kits will have pretty good mentors, too! But Echokit must wait for another three moons," Dawnlily meowed. "...you'll be apprenticed earlier then her!" Fawnkit looked up at her mother. "How old will I be by then?" "Six moons, no day earlier!" "Aww... I hoped it would be tomorrow!" Dawnlily let out a mrrrow of laughter. "Now, go outside! You're done with this training and so am I! You can play with Hawkkit and Snowkit!" Fawnkit squeeked with hapiness and she leaped out of the den. "Snowkit!" she squeeked."Hawkkit! C'mon, let's play!" Echokit looked up at her with round kitteneyes. "Do you know were they are, Echokit?" Fawnkit asked the tiny she-kit. "I don't know Fawnkit!" Echokit mewed with her tiny voice."I think they're on herbtraining!" Fawnkit sighed irritated."Do you wanna play? I can show you some fighting moves!" "Yes! Of course I want!" Echokit squeeked happy. The two she-kits padded away from the nursery. "Shall we ask Lilypaw if she wants to teach us some fighting moves?" Fawnkit asked Echokit. "I think she's on training." Echokit answered. "Okay, then we'll just teach ourselves!" Echokit cocked her head while Fawnkit crouched into a hunting position. "How do I do that? I'm too plump!" she mewed worried. "No you aren't! Just crouch and I'll make you do it!" Echokit crouched and wiggled her haunches. "This is fun! Let's hunt Reednose down!" She bounced towards the elder den."Foxes!" she yowled. Fawnkit looked at the patched kit, horrifief. Nobody had ever tried to hunt Reednose down! He'll slice her ears into pieces if she bounces on him! "Echokit! No!" she yowled, running towards the she-kit. "C'mon! He's a fox and we have to jump on him!" Echokit squeeked. "No! Wait!" Fawnkit screeched. Echokit leaped onto Reednose. The black tom was lying in the sun, stretching his paws. Just before Echokit could hit him, Fawnkit leaped forwards and blocked her way. Echokit rammed into her and the two kits fell into Reednose, who yowled when the two kits hit him. Reednose woke up seeing Fawnkit lying at his paws, squeeking startled meows. Echokit quikly ran away towards her mother, who was looking horrified when Reednose yowled with anger. Fawnkit screeched and tried to run away as well, but Reednose picked her up by the scruff and shook her. "What do you think you were doing?!" he yowled. "S-sorry!" Fawnkit stammered. Reednose growled with anger and cuffed her on the ears. "Never do that again!" he murmered. Fawnkit nodded anxiously and padded away towards Echokit, trying to look as calm as possible. We'll both have a lot to learn when we become apprentices! Fawnkit woke up the next morning with sunlight on her pelt and a breeze in her whiskers. Some leaves fluttered down to the sandy floor of the clearing. Hawkkit and Snowkit chased the leaves, running around with excited yowls. Fawnkit sat beside her father, Ambernose, who was looking at his sons with proudness in his eyes. I bet he likes them more then he likes me. Dawnlily licked Fawnkit's ears and whispered something in her ear. "Show them that a warrior must be silent when he hunts." she murmered. Fawnkit nodded and padded towards her brothers. When they yowled, their breaths blowed the leaves further away. "Why are you so loud and noisy?" she asked them."We could be very silent so the prey won't hear us!" Snowkit nodded excitedly, but Hawkkit snorted."There's nothing fun at being silent, sis! We won't learn anything!" "Of course we would! We must be silent in the forest, too, because the prey would hear us coming..." Fawnkit mewed. "...and the enemies will hear us from far away!" Snowkit added quickly. Hawkkit nodded."Okay! Let's tell Patchstar we're smart!" This time it was Fawnkit who snorted. "Patchstar doesn't care about us!" she snapped. "He only cares about his own kits! About Echokit and Nettlekit!" The fur on her spine rose. "He always puts them in the first place, and they will even become apprentices earlier dan us, even while we're older!" She spat angry. Suddenly she felt a tail on her back."Don't be so negative, Fawnkit." Dawnlily meowed worried."Patchstar knows what he's doing!." "Yeah, and hedgehogs can fly!" Fawnkit snapped when her mother had gone back to the nursery. Patchstar puts his kits in the first place, and my parents put my brothers in the first place... does that means nobody cares about me? Chapter 2 binnenkort! 'NEDERLANDS' De Clans 'SchaduwClan' Leider: Lappenster - Wijze zwarte kater met witte lapjes en groene ogen. Commandant: Spruwhart - Zand-grijze cyperse kater met sprankelende, amberen ogen. Medicijnkat: Weideblad - Knappe zandkleurige poes met groene ogen en witte poten. Leerling: Zwaluwpoot Krijgers: Grijsbloem - Grijze cyperse poes.'' '' Leerling: Wilgenpoot Lijsterstroom - Jonge, donkerroste poes. Kastanjeklauw - Gespierde donkerroste kater. Blauwlelie - Blauwgrijze poes met brilliante, silveren ogen en een witte staartpunt. '' '' Leerling: Honingpoot Schaduwroos - Zwarte poes met gele ogen en witte poten. Amberneus - Dappere amberen cyperse kater met groene ogen en sterke achterpoten. Leerling: Leliepoot Sintellelie - Donkergrijze cyperse poes met witte vegen. Nootoog - Crèmekleurige cyperse kater met bleekamberen ogen en scherpe klauwen.'' '' Leerling: Hindepoot Crèmeroos - Crèmeachtige witte poes met bruine cyperse strepen en witte poten. Leerling: Sparpoot Leerlingen: Zwaluwpoot - Zwart en wit gelapte kater. Wilgenpoot - Wit met grijze poes met groene ogen. Honingpoot - Bleekbruine cyperse poes met amberen ogen en kleine poten. Leliepoot - Gelapte bruine cyperse poes met crèmekleurige vlekken. Hindepoot - Bruine cyperse kater met witte vlekken op zijn rug. Sparpoot - Donkere cyperse kater met witte vegen en een zwarte vlek op zijn neus. Moederkatten: ' Zandstof - Vriendelijke crème- en grijze cyperse poes. ''Kittens: Echokit en Netelkit Dauwlelie - Knappe, donkere cyperse poes met blauwe ogen en een witte buik.'' '' Kittens: Hertkit, Havikkit en Sneeuwkit '''Kittens: Echokit - Bruin en grijs gelapt poesje. Netelkit - Donker cypers katertje. Hertkit - Crèmekleurig poesje met bruine strepen. Havikkit - Grijze cyperse kater. Sneeuwkit - Wit katertje met grijze poten. Oudsten: Rietneus - Zwarte kater met witte poten en een witte vlek bij zijn oog. Espklauw - Bruine cyperse kater. 'WindClan' Leider: Bruinster - Crème en bruine cyperse poes met witte vegen. Commandant: ' Vinkhart - Grijze kater. '''Medicijnkat: ' Dauwblaadje - Crèmekleurige poes. '''Krijgers: Grijsbes - Grijze cyperse kater met groene ogen en zwarte poten. Leerling: Klauwpoot Hertensprong - Grijs met witte cyperse poes. Leerling: Zandpoot Leerlingen: Klauwpoot - Zwart en bruin gelapte kater met groene ogen. Zandpoot - Witte poes met crèmekleurige cyperse vlekken. Moederkatten: ' Sneeuwvlam - Wit en grijs gestreepte poes met sprankelende, blauwe ogen. ''Kittens: Tortelkit en Dauwkit. '''Kittens: Tortelkit - Bruin-achtig grijs cypers poesje. Dauwkit - Crème en bruin poesje. Oudsten: ' Papavervleugel - Donkerroste poes. 'DonderClan ' '''Leider: ' Helderster - Grijs en witte lapjeskater. Leerling: Braampoot 'Commandant: ' Besplons - Rost en rode lapjeskater. 'Medicijnkat: ' Groenvlek - Bruine cyperse poes met woudgroene ogen. Leerling: Woudpoot 'Krijgers: ' Steentand - Grijze kater. Leerling: Muntpoot Bladervlek - Bruin en witte lapjespoes. 'Leerlingen: ' Braampoot - Roste cyperse kater, Besplons' zoon. Woudpoot - Bleekbruine cyperse poes met muntgroene ogen. Muntpoot - Bleekbruine poes met lichtgele ogen. 'Moederkatten: ' Kristalrijp - Grijze poes, moeder van Besplons' tweede nestje. Kittens: Bruinkit en Weilandkit '''Kittens: Bruinkit - Bruin cypers katertje. Weilandkit - Bleekbruin poesje met grijze ogen. Oudsten: ' Amberoog - Grijze cyperse poes met gouden ogen en crème-grijze poten. 'RivierClan Leider: ' Vissenster - Grijze kater met sprankelende, amberkleurige ogen. '''Commandant: ' Melkvlek - Witte kater met crème-bruine vlekken. Leerling: Stofpoot '''Medicijnkat: Wildstroom - Hyperactieve cyperse poes met groene ogen. 'Krijgers: ' Bosklauw - Bruine cyperse kater. Leerling: Zilverpoot Sneeuwmist - Witte poes met grijze vegen. Wilgrijp - Zilveren cyperse en wit gevlekte poes. Leerling: Vispoot 'Leerlingen: ' Stofpoot - Grijzige cyperse kater. Zilverpoot - Zilveren poes met zwarte cyperse strepen. Vispoot - Witte poes met zilveren cyperse vegen. 'Moederkatten: ' Hulstrijp - Grijze poes met zwarte en witte vegen, moeder van Bosklauw's jongen. Jongen: Hulstkit en Boskit 'Kittens: ' Hulstkit - Zwart en grijs cypers poesje met zilveren ogen. Boskit - Bruin cypers katertje met groene ogen. 'Oudsten: ' Roosblad - Roste cyperse poes. Springstaart - Grijze cyperse kater. Hoofdstuk 1 Hertkit zuchtte. Terwijl ze neerkeek op de kruiden bij haar poten, probeerde ze zich hen te herinneren. "Mama, waarom moet ik kruiden leren? Er is al een medicijnkatleerling!" piepte ze. Dauwlelie keek op haar neer met zachte, blauwe ogen. "Lappenster wilt dat alle kittens kruiden leren voor ze leerling worden." legde ze uit. "Waarom? Het is niet leuk! Ik wil een krijger worden!" miauwde Hertkit. "Je zal dankbaar zijn wanneer een van je Clangenoten gewond is!" Hertkit zuchtte opnieuw en keek omlaag naar haar kleine poten. De zon scheen helder door de bladeren van het medicijnhol, gele vegen vormend op de vloer. "Wanneer wordt ik een leerling, mama?" vroeg ze. "Binnenkort." "Ik kan niet wachten! Ik wed dat iedereen mentor zal willen worden van mij en Echokit!" "O, ik wed dat de andere kittens ook wel goede mentors zullen hebben! Maar Echokit zal nog moeten wachten voor drie manen," miauwde Dauwlelie. "...jij zal eerder leerling gemaakt worden dan haar!" Hertkit keek op naar haar moeder. "Hoe oud zal ik dan zijn?" "Zes manen, geen dag eerder!" "Aww... ik hoopte dat het morgen zou zijn!" Dauwlelie liet een mrrrow los van het lachen. "Nu, naar buiten! Je bent deze training zat en ik ook! Je kan spelen met Havikkit en Sneeuwkit!" Hertkit piepte van blijdschap en sprong uit het hol. "Sneeuwkit!" piepte ze."Havikkit! Kom aan, laten we spelen!" Echokit keek naar haar met ronde kittenogen. "Weet jij waar ze zijn, Echokit?" vroeg Hertkit het kleine poesje. "Ik weet het niet, Hertkit!" miauwde Echokit met haar kleine stemmetje."Ik denk dat ze op kruidentraining zijn!" Hertkit zuchtte geïrriteerd."Wil jij spelen? Ik kan je wat vechttechnieken tonen!" "Ja! Natuurlijk wil ik!" piepte Echokit blij. De twee poesjes trippelden weg bij de kraamkamer. "Zullen we Leliepoot vragen of ze ons wat vechttechnieken wil leren?" vroeg Hertkit aan Echokit. "Ik denk dat ze op training is." antwoordde Echokit. "Oké, dan zullen we het onszelf leren!" Echokit hield haar kopje scheef terwijl Hertkit in een jachtpositie hurkte. "Hoe moet ik dat doen? Ik ben te mollig!" miauwde ze bezorgd. "Nee, dat ben je niet! Hurk gewoon en ik zal het je leren doen!" Echokit bukte zich en wiegde heen en weer met haar heupen. "Dit is leuk! Laten we op Rietneus jagen!" Binnenkort meer! Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Avondpoot's tweetalige verhalen